<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by Jeniusinabottle_54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058878">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54'>Jeniusinabottle_54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Love, Nick Amaro Is Back, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do I expect? How long did it take for you to jump into bed with him huh? What a few days? How old is Jesse anyway? What is she his? Wait… Is she mine?!” </p><p>Behind Amanda, Jesse began to cry, “No! Stop yelling at my mommy!” </p><p>“Come on Jess, you don’t have to see this.” Carisi swooped from behind.</p><p>“Why is that man saying those things Uncle Sonny?” Jesse sobbed through her tears.</p><p>Nick Amaro is back and exploding over his realisation that Carisi and Rollins are together? What does this eventually lead to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. &amp; Jesse Rollins, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fic inspired by the picture recently posted from Viv + Charlotte (the girls who play Jesse) account! Also inspired by the number of fics I’ve been reading lately which reference Amaro (either jealous or not) that have come back to visit Rollins since she’s had the girls!</p><p>As a side note, please no hate because I genuinely love Amaro and Danny Pino — but for the purposes of this fic I love Carisi more!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or any of its characters — all rights belong to Dick Wolf and SVU’s writers and creators.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep stirring the pot Jesse! Doin’ real well,” ADA Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi Jr smiled at his little sous chef who just so happened to be the spitting image of her mother.</p><p>“Like dis Uncle Sonny?” Jesse smiled up from her position next to the stove, spoon in one hand, meticulously following the instructions of her godfather. </p><p>Carisi stood at the kitchen bench, chopping up the required ingredients which need to go into the sauce. He was currently making his family’s famous secret recipe, a pasta dish which he’s cooked so many times, he’s positive Jesse probably knows it by now too. </p><p>“Can I cut the tomatoes next Uncle Sonny?” Jesse asks, always wanting to help out her favourite uncle. </p><p>Carisi shakes his head quickly, “Now, just because Mommy isn’t here doesn’t mean we don’t follow rules right? Wha’ ta her rules again Jess?” </p><p>“No chopping before I turn double digits.” Jesse rolled her eyes. “What time’s Mommy coming home?” </p><p>Before Carisi could reply, a knock sounded at the door. “That could be her now Jess!” He picked her up by the waist to settle her on the floor and turned the stove to a low heat so it wouldn’t boil over. Jesse, already having ran to the door, tried jumping to reach the lock. </p><p>“Ah, ah, Jesse! You know you shouldn’t have run off to answer the door by yourself!” Carisi scooped her in his arms and unlocked the door single handedly.</p><p>“Hey- Capt’n?” Olivia Benson stood at the door with Noah in tow, a look of relief on her face. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Oh thank goodness, I know Amanda is finishing up with work. I’ve just been called into 1PP for an update on the Lee case and I have no one to take of Noah because Lucy is away. I called Amanda who said it’ll be okay to leave Noah here.” Liv was rambling fast, her sharp detective eyes noting Carisi’s apron and the spoon in Jesse’s hand. </p><p>“Aunty Liv! Is Noah here to play?” Jesse beamed bright, eager to have a play companion as Billie was fast asleep. </p><p>Liv turned to look at Carisi who replied, “Don’t cha worry Cap, I can get them all settled while we wait for Amanda to come home.” </p><p>“Thank you! Next coffee is on me.” Liv gave both Jesse and Noah a hug and kiss and was off like a rocket, leaving Carisi with 3 kids and a pot of boiling sauce on the stove. </p><p>“Hi Uncle Sonny, are we having pasta for dinner?” Noah asked, sniffing the air which was filled with the fragrance of delicious Italian food. </p><p>“Well looks like we sure are now! We havta wait for Aunt ‘Manda to come home first though okay? Do you want me to set you up on any snacks?” Carisi smiled down at him, who’s become almost a son, especially since the pandemic hit. </p><p>Noah shrugged, “Is okay, can I help instead?” He shyly asked, suddenly finding interest in his shoes. </p><p>“Well, what do I normally say Jess?”</p><p>“The more the merrier!” Jesse exclaimed loudly, Carisi laughing alongside her. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The trio were soon deep into pasta, stirring, chopping and plopping ingredients into the bowl. Carisi was silent the entire time, instead preferring to listen to the conversation the children were having in hushed whispers. He smirked and chuckled silently here and there, as he continued to eavesdrop on their discussion, until,</p><p>“Is Uncle Sonny and your mom together?” </p><p>“Wat do ya mean together? Uncle Sonny cooks for us and we sit and eat together.”</p><p>“Well what about after?” </p><p>“After what?”</p><p>“After dinner?” </p><p>“I dunno, I have to get ready for bath and bedtime. Uncle Sonny sometimes reads to me. He does the best voices.”</p><p>“Uncle Sonny is still here and you go to bed?”</p><p>“Yeah, I see him sometimes washing dishes before coming into say goodnight.”</p><p>“Does he kiss you goodnight?” </p><p>“Every time he’s here.” </p><p>“That’s what daddies do Jess.” </p><p>“They what?”</p><p>Before Noah could open his mouth to say any further, Carisi quickly stepped in on the conversation with a loud, “Are you kids finished?” </p><p>“Yea Uncle Sonny! Can we go play lego? I want to show Noah the new set I got!” </p><p>“Sure Jess, go on.” Carisi hustled both of them out of the kitchen. He knew Noah was quite perceptive, but didn’t realise how perceptive. He hoped that the distraction of the new Lego set would put an end to the conversation. Whilst he busied himself with setting the table and ensuring the pasta was cooked al dente, Carisi checked his phone noticing a text from Rollins.</p><p>“Sorry! Running late, will try to be there as quick as possible. Liv also said she’s dropping Noah off because of an emergency at 1PP. x” </p><p>Carisi chuckled at the lateness of the text and he shot one back stating that dinner was ready and Noah and Jesse were playing Lego in her room. 

</p><p>Just as he was laying the last bit of cutlery down, a knock sounded at the door. Grinning to himself, he opened the door. “‘Manda! Looks like you managed to escape on tim-“ The last word died in his throat as standing at the door was none other than ex-Detective Nick Amaro.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Uh, Amaro! Hey, you’re here…?” Carisi stood flabbergasted, his ADA training all but running out the window. “I uh, hey…”</p><p>Nick Amaro did a once over of Carisi. The one year that they worked together definitely had their trials and tribulations but he left knowing that the squad and Amanda were in safe hands. Coming by to New York on holiday with Zara and Gil, he had decidedly popped over for a surprise visit whilst his own kids were getting one-on-one grandma time. Nick wasn’t sure what was happening, but he plastered on a smile.</p><p>“Hey -uh, Carisi! Been a long time man.” He extended an elbow for a tap, and Carisi returned the gesture. </p><p>“Yeah man. Been ‘while hey. How’s California treatin’ ya?” Carisi’s Staten Island slang more apparent whenever he became nervous. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s alright man, sunshine and blue skies. Can’t ask for better.” </p><p>Carisi nodded, knowing that Amaro didn’t just come to New York, to Amanda Rollins’ apartment to just talk about the weather. </p><p>“Look ah- is Rollins home? Thought I could pop by for a catch up.” </p><p>Carisi glanced around, hoping little ears weren’t around to eavesdrop on conversations. “Na she runnin’ late. Ya kno’ how it is.” </p><p>Amaro fake chuckled, “Sure man. How’s SVU treatin’ ya?” </p><p>“Ah, left actually. ADA now.” </p><p>“Oh shit! No way man. Congrats. All that hard work eh?” </p><p>“Yeah, thanks man.” The atmosphere around them descended into awkwardness once more. “Look, do you want to come in?” Carisi almost face-palmed when he spoke the words aloud. But realistically, he couldn’t take the awkwardness anymore and wanted to sit.<br/>
Nick shrugged and followed Carisi into Rollins’ apartment, and noticed the fully cooked meal prepared on the table. He was about to open his mouth when 4 little feet came pounding down the corridor. </p><p>“Mama’s hooo-“ The little girl stopped short, starting at the strange man in front of her. The boy almost running into her. “You’re not Mama.” She stared at him, blue eyes narrowing. Nick immediately knew this little doppelgänger has to belong to Rollins. </p><p>“Jess, be nice.” Carisi stood behind the kids and ushered them forward. “This is Nick, he used to work with your mom, Aunt Liv and Uncle Fin. Nick, this is Jesse and Noah.”</p><p>“Noah! Wow, you’ve grown so much, you’re practically a man now. Hello Jesse, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Nick knelt down to the height of the kids. </p><p>“Are you staying for dinner too?” Noah asked.</p><p>Nick looked to Carisi who intervened. “Ahh, look kids. Nick’s here to catch up with old friends. Why don’t we run along and wash up before dinner?” Both nodded and rushed off to the bathroom.</p><p>“Ahh, you’re babysitting duties tonight eh Carisi?”</p><p>Carisi almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was, standing in the kitchen of the woman he loves, facing the man that said woman used to sleep with. “You could say something like that.” </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Before Nick could open his mouth to say anything further, the door swung open with a harried Amanda Rollins running into view. “Sorry, I know. I promise I was just wrapping up paperwork and- Nick?” Rollins looked up in surprise. </p><p>“Hey Amanda, sorry I came over unannounced, I thought we could catch up whilst I was in town.” </p><p>“Right, ah, and Son- I mean Carisi let you in?” Nick arched an eyebrow at Amanda’s slip of the tongue of Carisi’s name. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry ‘Manda.” Amanda shot Carisi a weary smile. Nick noticed the exchange but didn’t comment. He was starting to piece everything in his head. </p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“Mama!!!” A little blonde rocket shot out from behind Carisi and came careening into Rollins’ arms. Rollins gave her a hug and kiss and did the same with Noah. </p><p>“Where’s your sister Jess?” </p><p>“Still sleepin’,” A little Staten Island twang emitting from her young voice, a trait picked up from spending too much time with Carisi. </p><p>“You have two?!” Nick exploded, the pieces of the puzzles finally coming back together. “You, and you? My replacement really Amanda?” He hissed, jealously building inside of him. </p><p>“HEY-“ Carisi jumped in but was silenced with one look from Rollins. Amanda whirled on Amaro.<br/>
“No, you don’t get to do this here, not in front of my kids.” </p><p>“What do I expect? How long did it take for you to jump into bed with him huh? What a few days? How old is Jesse anyway? What is she his? Wait… Is she mine?!” Nick was almost red in the face, the anger management issues making headway, similar to his detective days. </p><p>Behind Amanda, Jesse began to cry, “No! Stop yelling at my mommy!” </p><p>“Come on Jess, you don’t have to see this.” Carisi swooped from behind and held both Jesse and Noah in his arms and enclosing the three of them in Billie’s room. </p><p>“Why is that man saying those things Uncle Sonny?” Jesse sobbed through her tears. </p><p>Carisi was at a huge loss of words, when Noah came to the rescue. “Come Jesse, it’s okay. We can play in here while Aunt Amanda is outside with that man.” Carisi hung his head in shame. The ADA in him was extremely disappointed at not being able to spin a story to tell Jesse. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Outside, Amanda continues to deal with Nick. “No Nick! She is not yours, or Carisi’s either! Not that it’s any of your damn business. I would’ve told you. YOU know that. It is none of your damn business who I sleep with!” Amanda responded through gritted teeth.</p><p>“None of my business? You sure about that? Or are you forgetting the last year of our partnership?” Nick laughed sarcastically.</p><p>“YOU LEFT NICK! What was I supposed to do? Wait around until you came back? You had gone off to be with your kids in California!” </p><p>“No- but,”</p><p>“But nothing Nicholas, I am independent and definitely not your property. You don’t get to just play with me and chuck me aside.” </p><p>“No, but you could’ve waited longer before I left to jump in bed with the next person in line!” Nick regretted the words the moment it left his mouth. “Wait Rollins I’m so sorry I-“ His face snapped to the side when Rollins stepped forward and slapped him.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“No Rollins please, I want to apologise I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Get. Out.” Amanda was seething with rage. “You come into my home after years of not seeing you. In a pandemic nonetheless, make my daughter cry and insult me, and you what expect me to be okay?” </p><p>“GET. OUT. NOW.” Amanda exploded, rushing Nick out the door and slamming it in his face with a resounding thud. She slid to the ground and sobbed. Sobbed and cried thick, hot fat tears. She wasn’t sure how long she had been left there until a pair of warm and strong arms scooped her up and held her tight. She snuggled closer and held onto Sonny as he deposited her on the couch. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. All I wanted was to come home to you and Jess and Billie and eat pasta and tuck them in. I just wanted to spend quality time with my family and this happens. I’m so sorry. I-“ Amanda was silenced with a pair of lips on hers. </p><p>“Shhh— you have nothin’ to apologise for. I should’ve kicked him out the moment I saw him. I jus’ didn’t kno’ how you wanted ta play it, and I wasn’t sure if you would’ve been mad had you foun’ out I kicked him out.” Carisi hung his head in shame. </p><p>Before Amanda could reply, a small “Mama?” Emanated from someone behind a wall. Jesse, Noah and little Billie in tow were crouching behind the wall. </p><p>“C’mere kids.” She collected each and everyone of them and gave them all a hug and kiss. “I’m so sorry you had to see that. Especially you Noah. You are a guest in our home and I shouldn’t have ever let it get that far.” </p><p>“It’s okay Aunt Amanda, these things happen.” Noah replied with a shrug to his shoulders, appearing far more wiser than his age. Carisi laughed and ruffled his hair, “C’mon Noah, lets leave the ladies alone to discuss okay?”</p><p>Amanda shot Carisi a look of thanks as she turned towards her daughters especially her eldest. Whispering apologies and sweet things in her ears, Amanda snuggled them both closer. Carisi and Noah both watched from the dinner table. </p><p>“You make a great dad Uncle Sonny.” Noah commented.</p><p>“Huh? I’m not a father.” </p><p>“Yeah you are. You cook food, and you read to them, and you kiss them goodnight. You make sure to make them happy and you comfort them when they’re sad. You make a great dad.” Noah reported matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Hey Noah. You know, just because your mom is Captain Olivia Benson and the boss of Aunt Amanda and Uncle Fin doesn’t mean you can’t go to them for advice right?” </p><p>“Does that include you?” </p><p>“Well-“ Carisi stopped short, surprised at his answer. “Yes, yes that includes me too. You can come to me for anything Noah, never forget that. Sometimes a guy wants to talk to another guy. And if it’s Uncle Fin, then it’s Uncle Fin. If it’s me, it’s me. My door is always open to talk.” </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>With dinner finished, two full girls tucked into bed and a sleepy Noah saying goodbye with Liv, Sonny and Amanda were settling down in the bedroom. There was silence between them, when Amanda spoke up.</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“It’s not what ‘Manda?” </p><p>“Not your fault. You couldn’t help letting Amaro in, Sonny. It’s you, in your nature to always help. Always help me out, no matter the situation. If you thought that Nick coming here and me speaking to him would help. I know you’d do it.” </p><p>Sonny leaned over and cuddled Amanda closer to him. “Well, it’s not your fault either.” He whispered in her hair. “You can’t help that he got jealous at whatever the situation is going on. It’s his fault that he left, that he never really said goodbye to anyone except Liv. It’s also his fault that he’s a douchebag.” Amanda snorted at the last bit of Sonny’s remarks. </p><p>“I’m just sorry that you had to deal with everything. I just wanted a peaceful night in with pasta, kids and you. And this is what I get. What you get too. More drama.” Amanda sighed, picking invisible lint on the bed.</p><p>“Well, it’s what I signed up for,” Sonny replied, still talking into her hair. He kissed her head once, twice, and then pulled back, searching her eyes. “But hey, when I signed up for this. When I pulled you back, and kissed you on the doorstep of your home, I knew this is what I signed up for. I knew I wanted it all. Jesse, Billie, you, your tenaciousness, your ferocious appetite, your little snores when you sleep – ooft!” Carisi let out a small whoosh of air at being smacked in the stomach by Amanda. “That includes crazy… whatever Amaro was I’m still not sure, but that includes him showing up in the middle of the night. In return, you get my crazy ass family with lots of cousins, nieces and nephews that to this, you’ll probably never really remember their names, had they not been named after every other person in the family.”</p><p>Amanda chuckled at this. “Well, if that’s all I’m signing up for, count me in.” She glanced back at Carisi who had started to remove his shirt, ready for sleep. “I uh. IloveyouSonny.” </p><p>Carisi looked up in surprise, missing the quick ramble Amanda had just said. She took another breath. “I love you Sonny.” </p><p>A beat. A pause. What felt like eternity, and Amanda sat nervously playing at the hem of her shorts, unsure of what was happening next. “FINALLY!” Sonny let out excitedly. His face split into a wide toothy grin, reminding Amanda for her kids when they wake up on Christmas Day and find all their presents had been set out by Santa. She was taken by surprise when Sonny swooped down and planted a huge smooch, lips urgent and tongue already begging for entry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIN! Please leave a kudos or review at how you think I wrote these characters! My first time doing so, I hope you sincerely enjoyed! I really do love Amaro, but I thought it’d be interesting to see his reaction if he were to come back later on. Obviously Rollisi is canon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>